Lily Chess
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Family game night at the Loud house, and the sisters and brother are playing something called 'Lily Chess'. Like regular chess, but Lily makes up the rules. And sometimes changes them, can the other's survive? Read to see.


_**pant pant pant.**_ **Okay that's enough running for now. heh heh I need a sandwich. Anyway, I got this idea from this old show Dog with a Blog. In this one episode the little red head girl Chloe played chess but made the rules more eccentric and whimsical. And the youngest Loud sibling Lily, is adorable. I see a lot of Chloe James in Lily Loud, smarter than her age and cute. This has the louds aged five years.**

 **So let me know what you think.**

Inside each of us, there is a small child that just brightens up people's days. But no one has more whimsy and quarkiness than the youngest of eleven kids, Lily Loud. An innocent smile and charm that not even goths can resist. Though that can be a bit aggravating because whenever it was her turn to pick for Family Game Night, she always changes the rules so that she would win. And not just to spite the competitive Lynn Loud Jr. who always throws a tantrum and goes on a compulsive competition streak when ever she loses, especially in Lily chess.

Right now the whole family was doing a chess gauntlet against Lily, but not boring ole regular chess. This was LILY CHESS. It was currently Lori's turn against Lily and she had just moved her castle piece, AKA the rook in to a 'dangerous position for Lily's king. But,

"It looks like my castle has put your king in danger." Lori boasted.

"DON'T WORRY KING, I'LL SAVE YOU!" The others held Leni back who we all know has no idea what chess is.

Lily was not effected by this, because this was her game. "Yeah in regular BORING chess. But in LILY CHESS, castle's aren't allowed to move UNLESS you have permission from the city." The youngest reminded her oldest sister. She leaned in and asked "Do you have permission from the city?"

Lori slumped "No."

Lily held up a paper that was drawn in crayon. "Luckily I do." then she took the nozzle from the vacuum and sucked up Lori's moved piece. Another loss because of the **silly** rules. "Your turn."

Lori then moved one of her horse pieces to take one of Lily's pawns. "Ha, got your pawn."

"That space has a booby trap." Lily said before taking the piece, making explosion sounds and throwing the horse across the room. HEY.

Well soon Lily's rules has wiped out all of Lori's pieces. Let's see how Leni does.

But she took to long to figure out what to do with her pieces, so she was out. But not before trying to feed the horse pieces carrots.

 **Luna**

Luna had all her pieces up two rows. "HA, try to get out of this one mate." She bragged in a british accent. But Lily just swept her arm across Luna's field and knocked over all the music Loud's pieces.

"Lily rule 12, a giant arm from the sky has wiped out your pieces. I win."

"Blimey."

 **Luan**

The comedian had moved a bishop forward, but then Lily threw a pie at her pieces.

"I win." Lily did a little dance. She looked adorable.

"Well I guess I couldn't hope for as much as a 'pie'. hahaha get it." She punned in defeat, earning groans from the others.

Lily then proceeded to drop a text book on Lynn's turn, flipped the board on Lana, and boop Lola's nose. Winning against the three sisters. Lisa immediately forfeit on her turn do to the game being tarnished by trivial and ridiculous rules. Her words. All that remained was Lincoln.

"Nine sisters down, one brother to go." Lily said in confidence.

"Don't get too cocky Lily, that's Lynn's job." Lincoln told her much to the sports sister's offense.

Halfway through the game, each had only the special pieces left.

"I use my queen's heat vision to melt your horsey." Lily played.

"But my horse's use his magic mirror to reflect the heat vision right back to your queen." Lincoln countered while taking her queen.

"HEY That's cheating." Lily complained.

"No, it's your rules. Number 16" Lincoln showed her the rules for Lily chess that Lily wrote in crayon.

"Oh."

"And with that out of the way, queen Ronnie Anne takes her place as ruler of your pieces." Lincoln moved his queen to her king, and had beaten Lily at her own game. The other girls aww'ed at Lincoln calling his queen the name of his long distance girlfriend/sister in law. Even when their oldest siblings married, they still love each other.

"Well played Linky, well played." Lily told her brother as they shook hands.

"I learned from the best."

 **That's all I could come up with. I'm slammed with college work right now, but I'll be back with the next chapter for Akira and Lara soon.**

 **Peace**


End file.
